


rainbow sprinkles (now strychnine free!)

by summerdayghost



Category: Sharp Objects (TV)
Genre: Baking, Courtship, F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, Post-Canon, Sister/Sister Incest, Triple Drabble, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: The frosting tube was trickier to control than all those smiling YouTubers made it look.
Relationships: Amma Crellin/Camille Preaker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	rainbow sprinkles (now strychnine free!)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of cupcakes. This is more than 100 words.

The frosting tube was trickier to control than all those smiling YouTubers made it look. If Amma was baking for the sake of it or was an entirely different person then maybe she would not have found this minor inconvenience wishing she could just strangle a girl to death right after this to blow off a little steam levels of frustrating. To be fair since puberty she had rarely been without violent impulses swimming through her brain, but Amma had an agenda that the unexpected difficulty of her chosen task was totally fucking up.

More precisely, she had something to prove. Thus far Camille hadn’t turned her in. She hadn’t really done anything since she found out outside of looking dazed. The continued freedom was nice, but Amma wasn’t stupid enough to assume this way of things would be permanent. One day Camille would have to confront this and make a real decision. If she made the wrong one, Amma was, in a word, fucked. So Camille needed to see that Amma was not just a perfect sister, but a perfect little wife.

Camille hadn’t taken notice of Amma’s little efforts yet. Amma could forgive her for that. There was clearly a lot on Camille’s mind (even if Amma wished Camille would quit thinking about things that weren’t Amma, but they’d get there someday so she tried not to let that upset her too much), and Amma was trying out subtlety. She couldn’t afford to scare Camille by being too forward. Not anymore.

That being said Amma felt she was doing quite well. She remembered to leave the rat poison under the sink instead of putting it in the batter. After all, this was a brand new home for them, and there wasn’t much room for their old one here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
